yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Torture
Torturing is an extremely painful, difficult, but satisfying way to remove your rival in Yandere Simulator. To torture a student, you must first ask the student to follow you so you can kidnap them. At night, you will retrieve the student and hold them prisoner in your basement. They cannot move, only look at you and speak. When you walk up to the student and press A, you are taken to a torture screen. You are able to choose which method. There are five in total. At the top of the screen, her sanity is displayed. Different types of torture will reduce her sanity by different increments. When you select the method, you will loom upon her as she screams in terror. Torture Method 1 This option is only available in the morning. This option allows you to torture your victim for one hour and decrease her sanity by 2.5%. You will arrive at school one hour late. Torture Method 2 This option is only available at night. This option allows you to torture your victim for four hours and decrease her sanity by 10%. After you finish torturing her, you immediately go to sleep until it is the next day. Torture Method 3 This option is only available in the morning. This option allows you to torture your victim for 12 hours and decrease her sanity by 30%. You will skip the school day entirely, and it will stop when nighttime arrives. Torture Method 4 This option is only available in the morning. This option allows you to torture your victim for 18 hours and reduce her sanity by 45%. You will skip the school day entirely, and nighttime activities as well. You will go to be immediately when the torture stops. Bring to School This method will only appear when the student has no sanity left. She will obey your every command. She will remain motionless with her head down muttering until you give her a weapon. She will then slowly walk to Kokona and kill her. After a couple of seconds pass, she will raise her knife, move back her head, and stab herself in the forehead. She will then fall on her knees and collapse in a pool of blood. Your rival and victim have just been eliminated. SakiKnife.png|Handing Saki a knife SakiandDeadKokona.png|A mind broken Saki and a recently killed Kokona SakiKillingherself.png|Saki killing herself Sanity Sanity90.png|Saki with only 90% Sanity Sanity0.png|Saki with 0% Sanity Sakiacceptingfate.png|Saki accepting her fate. FullyInsaneSaki.png|Fully insane Saki After each method, your rival's sanity will decrease. The lower it is, the more she will twitch and mutter. In the beginnings of the torture, she will fight for her life, but when her sanity is lower, she will begin to accept her fate. When her sanity is a dead zero, her eyes become dull and she stops shaking and watching you. You can then ask her to kill your rival, or keep her locked up in your basement. Trivia *Torturing was implemented on October 17th, 2015. *In future builds, people will think you are a delinquent if you start to skip school too much because of torturing and your reputation will decrease. *Saki Miyu is the only student at the moment to be tortured. Kokona Haruka is the only student to be murdered by her at the moment because Kokona is a test rival. *What type of torturing happens to Saki is best left to your imagination.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/655295057457602560 Category:Eliminating students Category:Yandere-Chan's House Category:Interactable Category:Article stubs Category:Game Mechanics Category:Decreasing Reputation Category:Decreasing Sanity